Extraz
by PineScar
Summary: Just mainly a bunch of one-shots about Metal Fight Beyblade, and Beywheelz. First story. No flames! Taking requests!
1. Chapter 1: A Handshake

Friends

I Don't Own Metal Fight Beyblade

(note: edited)

**Japan**.

**Nighttime**.

"Busijima! Come back here you coward!" a blonde and brown haired blader yelled, running. His red glowing eyes matched his anger at the time.

A boy with black hair was running along the side walk. He had metal spikes on his cuffs. He also had them along his shoulder cuffs. It was terraced land, and along each sidewalk had metal bars. He turned his head, not stopping.

Which in this case was dangerous, because Busujima almost ran into someone.

_Almost. _

Instead, Busijima pushed the person out of the way. "Move it! And watch it next time!" Busujima yelled. The blonde haired boy was pushed aside, in one of the many neat gaps of the metal bars. But, fortunately, fell onto the soft green grass. The boy that was running behind Busijima saw what happened.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" The brown and blonde haired boy asked, jumping over a metal bar and landing near the boy, standing.

The boy, who was pushed off, was on the grass rubbing the back of his back. He had blonde hair, and had fancy clothing that included a pink jacket with yellow designs, a white dress shirt, white boots, dark blue pants and a blue ribbon around his collar. When he looked up, his eyes were blue.

"Yes, I believe so." The blonde replied, slightly wavering.

"Sorry about that," the brown highlight boy replied, "it's just happens that you were in the way of a bad blader."

"He's a _bad_ blader?" the other boy asked, perplexed.

"Yup! That guy, the one who pushed you off, is a bad guy! He shouldn't even be a blader! He cheats to win!" The brown highlight replied, his eyes glowing in the night. He had on a white sleeveless jacket, brown fingerless gloves, blue pants, a gold belt that was slanted, and black-and-white shoes.

"Oh, he was a bad _guy_…" The blonde stated, finally realizing what the red-eyed blader meant. He then stood up, sweeping off invisible dirt and dust off his shoulders.

The brown highlight put out his brown, fingerless gloved hand, "My name's Sora. Nice to meet you."

The blonde accepted the handshake, "My name is Teru."

….

"So, you're a blader?" Sora asked the following day.

"Yes, I fight along with Earth Virgo." Teru replied, lifting his yellow and red bey.

"That's cool I guess." Sora replied, putting both hands behind the back of his hair.

"May I ask, what is your partner?" Teru asked.

Sora stopped walking, reaching for his bey.

"This is Cyber Pegasus." Sora replied, lifting a red and silver bey.

"Interesting." Teru commented.

"Are you good as Kenta?" Sora asked.

"I have never battled him before, so I do not know." Teru replied honestly.

"Well, let's battle each other right now!" Sora declared, showing his bey.

"Wait, so are you also competing in the ハードバトルを衝突 Tournament?" Teru asked.

" Uh, Yeah. You too, huh?" Sora stated, putting his arms down.

"Yes. Let's hope the both of us make it to the finals, so then we can battle each other there!" Teru declared.

"Let's make it happen then!" Sora yelled, running off toward the nearby bey stadium they were heading off to.

….

"And Sora Akatsuki wins against Rekatsu!" Blader DJ informed,"Now, it's Teru Saotome versus Ryo!

….

"Now, the final battle that will determine who's on top of these group of bladers, will be Sora versus Teru! Bladers! Are you ready?!"

"This is it Teru! The battle we both been waiting for!"

"Let's both try our best to win!"

"Bladers! 3! 2!-"

"Not so fast!" a voice shouted.

"Busujima!" yelled Sora, clenching both fists. A menacing blader with tanned skin, was smirking, arms crossed.

"Well, long time no see Sora!" Busujima cackled.

"Not long enough!" Sora yelled angrily.

"Well, lookie who's here! Teru, right?" Busujima pointed at the blonde haired blader.

"How do you know me?" Teru inquired fiercely.

"Your battle with the famous Ginkga was enough to know your name!"

"Busujima! Battle me! Here and now!" Sora declared, positioning his launcher toward Busjima.

Before Busujima could reply, two burly men in black suits took Busujima by his arms.

"Hey! Let me go, you creeps!" Busujima protested, fighting and struggling.

But, Busujima was no match for security. So, out he went.

"Man, epic fail!" Sora exclaimed, frustrated, "I wanted to battle him! Last time I had help, so it didn't count!"

Teru anime sweat-dropped, "You still have a battle with me, remember?"

Sora stopped in his saga of rants, concerning how it wasn't fair that he didn't get to battle Busujima.

Teru positioned his bey into his launcher. Sora realized what was going on, so he mimicked.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

"I _was_ supposed to announce the countdown!" Blader DJ announced, sobbing slightly.

The two beys clashed. Cyber (red and silver) had gone to the left side of the stadium, quickly recovering and running to the right.

Earth Virgo (orange) had landed on the left, spinning in a perfect circular rotation.

"Huh? Wait a minute, what's Virgo doing?" Sora inquired, "Oh well, it doesn't matter, 'cause Cyber is going to hit anyway! Cyber!"

Cyber had reached the 4th lap around the stadium. Then, it clashed into Virgo, creating sparks. Cyber then made Virgo bounce all the way to the left side. Virgo still made a complete, beautiful circular rotation.

"Looks like Cyber can't take out Virgo's beautiful circular spin rotation! Can Sora stop it?" Blader DJ announced.

….

"I can't believe how powerful you were! In fact, we were so leveled and equal to each other!" Teru exclaimed, obviously blown away by the recent battle.

"And how we both started to battle and train hard, because of our idol, Ginkga?" Sora pointed out.

The sun was still high in the air, and not a cloud in sight.

"Well, I guess it was nice to meet a strong blader like you, Sora." Teru stated, holding out a hand.

"Yeah, same thing here. Let's hope we see each other at other tournaments." Sora stated, accepting the handshake.

And it was all because of a simple handshake.

ハードバトルを衝突 = Clash Hard Battle (Tournement)

_AN: Was it bad? Was it good? Too little action? Too much for a one-shot? Tell me! In the Reviews! No Flames! Go do that somewhere else! Any other characters you want me to make a one-shot out of? Don't worry, I promise it'll be better than this. This was kinda forced._


	2. Chapter 2: I Understand

I Understand

I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade

A sigh.

It was a beautiful sunset. There was the soft, green grass. It was beneath a sturdy, green oak tree.

For anyone, it could've been the most calming thing ever.

For Hikaru, it was a total stress mess.

How could she have failed?

She never expected to fail.

Until she met _them_.

Benkei and Kenta.

Two boys then popped up into her mind. One was tall and crossing his arms smirking. The other boy was waving and smiling.

Another sigh, then a deep inhalation.

Hikaru lifted her right arm.

In her clenched, sweaty, white-gloved hand contained her bey: Storm Aquario.

She stared at her beloved bey, and then let her right arm fall.

Hikaru raised her head, looking at the stars that were visible.

It was also the place where she would wearily look for her mother, who was probably looking down at her, watching her every move.

Who would've thought she would've failed?

Other than Benkei and Kenta, two more bladers had proved too much for her.

First, there was the red-headed blader named Ginkga. She didn't mind him or Benkei or Kenta. But, then the _other_…..

Hikaru's spine tingled. Her whole body quaked. She found herself dropping Aquario, and clenching her head with her hands. A voice…no… a whisper - was driving her crazy!

She fell sideways, landing on the side walk that was alongside where she was sitting. Right then would have been humiliating, but the pain was absolutely horrible!

Then, as if lightning had struck Hikaru, with a sudden jolt, it had completely ended. As if the darkness was never there.

Oh, if it were just _that_ easy, then she wouldn't have to quit her sport, her life, the thing that had connected her promise with her mother.

Hikaru reached out for her bey, and stood up.

Another exhausted sigh escaped from her lips.

This would have never happened, if it weren't for _him_….

She could still sense it. The power….it was clinging. Clinging very hard, deep into her heart.

Hikaru shivered.

She could remember him; golden cornet; an evil, crazy sneer, and piercing eyes. Those eyes were the main thing.

His eyes were definitely _not _human.

Then she suddenly remembered the last battle. It had proved to turn out she was right.

Ryuuga had been possessed by L-Drago, the forbidden bey.

Then, a silly thought entered her mind; there were three dragons that made up L-Drago, and three bladers had been defeated by L-Drago. Out of those three bladers, Hikaru had been one of them.

Her silly little brain then made her pop up a silly little question: "How are the others coping with this?"

The two other bladers, who had also been defeated by the dark power of L-Drago, were Tsubasa and Kyoya.

She didn't have second thought on either of them.

Maybe because she was being arrogant. And selfish.

_They_ didn't made a dying promise to be the number one blader.

_They_ didn't fail in accomplishing that.

Her eyes filled with hot tears.

She quickly rubbed them away.

"Hikaru, are you okay?"

Hikaru jumped.

A green haired blader was standing on the gray, hard sidewalk.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startled you," Kenta apologized.

A breeze. A whisper filled Hikaru's ear. It was her mother's.

Hikaru was so happy to hear her mother's soft voice, she almost missed the message.

**_"Hikaru. You were always my number one blader, no matter what."_**

"It's okay," Hikaru smiled, "because I got the answer just now."

"Huh?" Kenta tilted his head slightly, confused and perplexed.

"You want to battle, Kenta?" Hikaru asked, positioning her bey and launcher.

"What?! Right now?!" Kenta exclaimed, struggling to get his bey and launcher in position.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

_Even though this will be my last battle, I had never failed my mother. To her eyes, I was always **her** best blader._

"Aquario! Infinite Tidal!"

"What?! Infinite Tidal?!"

Instead of a wave going over Hikaru, a mirage of fast, violent, rushing water, was underneath her toes.

The reality was, it was really fast sucking air, luring Saggitario to Aquario.

"Ahh! Saggitario! Flame Claw!"

_Thank you, mother. I think understand now. _

* * *

_AN: So? Was that better? Worse? No Flames! Taking requests!_


	3. Chapter 3: The REAL Treasure

The _Real_ Treasure

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYWHEELZ, BEYBLADE, OR METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE.**

**NOTE: IDEA GOES TO: **_**MindlessRabbit**_

"Come on guys!" a red haired blader exclaimed.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have back cramps right now!" a blue haired girl complained, rubbing her sore back.

"Let's just hurry up and get to the top of the stupid hill/mountain already." A green haired boy snapped.

"Yeah, Leon's right!" A red capped blader quickly agreed.

"Don't worry, it's not much far- AHH!"

"Sho? Sho!" the five other bladers scrambled up the rocky hill/mountain where they last saw their teammate.

"Sho! Sho, if you can hear us, yell!" a blonde blader yelled.

"I'm fine! But you have got to see this!" Sho answered.

The others looked at one another, hesitated, and then sled down to their fellow teammate.

Sho was on white sand, with a couple of green ferns poking out behind him.

"Hey, so what did you want us to see?" Leon asked.

"Hey! Look, we're at the beach!" the blue haired girl blader, exclaimed.

"Relax Nicole; we were here for training, not a vacation!" The blonde haired blader pointed out.

"Guys!" Sho interfered, "Look at this map! I think it's a treasure map!"

"No way! It can't be! Treasure maps aren't real! Someone must want to challenge me- I mean, us- someone want challenge _us_." The red cap declared.

"It is possible, but first, let's take a look at that treasure map." A blue haired boy with a red design under his left eye, stated.

"It looks kinda old." The blonde haired blader pointed out.

"You're right, Marche! It does look kinda worn out!" Nicole agreed.

"Well, it says that we need to start at a huge, silver cliff. Or it's a rock." Sho translated from the map, looking around for the huge cliff/rock.

"This is silly! We should be training, not blindly looking for some stupid treasure!" Leon argued.

"That's right! We should train!" The red capped blader agreed.

"Oh fine! Why don't you and Covey stay here, while we find the treasure!" Nicole countered.

"No way! We're a team guys! We should stick together! Covey, Leon, I promise after we finish following this map, we'll go back to training." Marche declared.

"Fine. But this better not waste our time!" Leon snarled.

"I agree." The blue haired blader said.

"Okay, now that we have agreed on some terms let's go find that sliver cliff or rock thingy!" Sho exclaimed.

"Cliff or rock thingy?" The blue haired blader mused. The others merely sweat dropped.

"Are you sure we're not lost, Sho?" The blue haired blader asked, separating two thorny bushes out of the way.

"I'm sure, Jin." Sho said, exasperated.

"Well, shouldn't we be there by now?" Nicole complained, "We've been walking in loops!"

"And we haven't been training at all!" Leon complained.

"Listen! Complaining won't get us anywhere! If you think we're lost, help me read the map then!" Sho intervened.

Along the way, the team had to pass accuracy, speed, teamwork, and trust.

Finally, they reached where the red _X_ of the map had marked.

"Where's the treasure?" Covey asked, perplexed.

"I don't see it anywhere." Leone said.

"Me neither." Nicole agreed.

"Nothing here." Jin observed.

Covey was about to open his mouth to speak, but Sho interrupted.

"Guys! Look!"

"This better be good." Marche huffed.

"Look at this view! Amazing, right?" Sho exclaimed.

The view _was_ amazing. A nice view of the white sandy beach scattered with some palm trees here and there. The blue liquid of salt water, licked the shore.

"So, maybe this is the treasure?" Nicole asked hopefully.

"What?! It can't be! Can it?" Covey exclaimed, doubtful.

"Or maybe it's the training that was the treasure." Leon stated.

"Well, this view _is_ pretty amazing." Marche commented.

"Yeah, I guess." Jin stated. "But I still wonder what the treasure really was."

The six friends stared into the distant sun set.

And maybe that was the real treasure.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_A/N: So? I know, cheesy ending. But, I like it like that. Sorry if you think the characters are off-character. I am merely doing this from memory. _

_Review, no flames please!_

_Taking requests, but I'm going to have to delay it ONE chapter, because I have an idea! _


End file.
